


A Dark Future

by RukiaK1



Category: Warrior Cats (Erin Hunter), Warrior Cats (Fandom)
Genre: Changing the past, Changing time, F/M, Just to name a few pairings, M/M, Multi, Omens, Prophecy, Relivations, Saving the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Forest has won. The clans are in an era of darkness...and there is no choice let on the matter of what to do. Bluestar and Whitestorm risk everything to send Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing into the past to stop this from happening...and for now they have only Snowfur to guide them. They have to find something, anything, that can help change the past. Will this something have to do with their grandfather and the one who took over the clans, Tigerstar? Can they change the course of the past so that the forests are not ran by blood? Or will their efforts be in vein?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Future

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Fanfiction but now I'm re-writing it and putting it up on here.  
> The pairings are not set in stone and you can also request pairings that you want.
> 
> Sorry I did not finish this chapter yet! I just hit the wrong button...

_Run, run and don't look back. If you look back you will die. So you can't stop running..._ "Lionblaze! Stop thinking it and just run!"  _That's right, he couldn't think about it. Just run and you will survive. But the question still remained in his mind, could he even get out of here? Could he even save himself? Could he actually save everyone? He wasn't sure anymore. He just knew...what his goal was and what he had to do._

_A curse left his lips as he ran through a bramblethicket, leaving stratches all along his flank and paws. But it didn't stop him, he couldn't stop. Feeling Bluestar's breath on his ears and the danger on his heels, he moved as fast as he could. But he knew he was slowing down. The breath was getting closer, teeth there, biting at his heels._

_  
_"You can't run forever, Lionblaze!" _He had to keep running, he couldn't afford to not. **Why me?** The thought ran through his head without hesitation. _ ** _Why am I doing this again?_** _He couldn't really remember. All he did know was that he was one of the three choosen for this task..._

 _ **"You think you can change the future, but I'll tell you know...you won't be able** to!"_   _The snarel in his ear made him crash to the ground and he laid there for a bit, horror going through him._

 _  
_"Lionblaze!" _His eyes opened then..._

* * *

"Lionbaze! Lionblaze come on wake up!" The scornful voice of his brother made him force his eyes open. He groaned and lifted his head off of his paws as he felt the sun warm up his fur.  He was scarcly aware of the birds tweeting in his ears and the bright colors of twoleg dens.

"Jayfeather? What..." He blinked a bit finding his brother with rattled fur and a look of annoyance on his face. His sightless eyes gazed down at him with annoyance flickering inside of them. "...I almost feel like I did something that is making you angry with me..." He stated then and the other sat down, and licked a paw.

"We're in the past, just like Bluestar said we would be." He stated calmly and then flicked his tail in slight annoyance. Lionblaze nodded some and glanced to Dovewing as she opened her bright blue eyes. She slowly moved to her feet and stretched with a yawn. She then looked up at the sun and her eyes almost seemed to sparkle. 

"The sun..." She mewed with a bright eyed look. "We can see the sun." Her tail flicked to the side and she smiled brightly, the sun lit up her features and Lionblaze let out a small mrow at the look she had.

" _Anyways."_   Jayfeather said then. "We should go over what we need to keep secret right now....and what we go by and everything else we were told." Lionblaze and Dovewing nodded.


End file.
